


Three ways to sleep

by gadir



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortality, M/M, Mpreg, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadir/pseuds/gadir
Summary: Three moments in the life of Joe and Nicky
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Three ways to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first drabble, I was looking forward to doing an Mpreg with Joe and Nicky being two adorable parents and here it is, sorry if there are grammatical errors, my native language is not English therefore this has been translated by google translate.

1.

  
It all started when they heard the news, while they were kidnapped by Merrick, in one of the tests they did to Joe they discovered something astonishing, he was pregnant, nor in dreams did they expect this, much less at that time, but Nicky did not always care about them. would protect both.

  
They took a break after all that had happened in the past few days, the newest member of the team, Andy's mortality, Booker's betrayal. All this adding him drinks on the way, they have barely had time to assimilate everything. When Nicky comes out of the bathroom after a long shower he finds Joe sound asleep in the middle of the hotel bed where they are, he smiles to himself and lies down on the bed behind Joe, burying his nose in his hair and running a arm on Joe's stomach, noticing the small protrusion that is already showing, and thus falls asleep until dawn.

  
2.

When Galdina is born she is a little pink thing, with the most beautiful eyes Nicky has ever seen. "It's not fair that I do all the work so that I end up looking like you" Joe says smiling, as he sees Nicky rocking Galdina to sleep. "Hey I did my part too" whispers Nicky as he approaches the bed where an exhausted Joe is, "It's not the same, you just put the seed, otherwise I have taken care" both laugh while watching sleep your little girl.

  
"I think it would be better to sleep for a while, because I think for a while we are hardly going to be able to rest," says Joe as he steps aside and Nicky places the baby between the two of them. "Rest _mia_ _ragazza_ " Nicky whispers to her girl as she kisses her on the forehead.

  
3.  
  
It is late at night when Joe listens to him, a small cough and labored breathing, he is barely conscious when he hears coughing again, he gets out of bed and goes to the bed where his daughter is sleeping. " _Habibi_ wakes up," he whispers to his little girl as he brushes her hair from his sweaty face, "Daddy, I'm not feeling well," says Galdina as she gets closer to her father's heat.

  
Joe picks her up and takes her to the bed he shares with Nicky, he leaves her there while he goes to the bathroom in search of a wet towel to put on his forehead, when he returns to the room he finds Nicky hugging Galdina protectively, smiles to himself himself as he places the towel on his daughter's forehead and lies down next to her and Nicky.


End file.
